


A Matter of Size

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Secret Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never been a matter of size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Size

It had never been a matter of size.

 

At least, that's what Engineer kept telling himself. Everytime he looked at the lumbering Russian, so tall and proud, muscles for days running along that enormous frame, he told himself it wasn't size that mattered. When he found himself picturing those big strong arms wrapped around him, those enormous hands running over his body, touching him in the worst of ways, rough palms and thick fingers feeling him like no man ever had, he told himself it wasn't size that mattered. Finding himself sneaking looks in the showers and drinking in the magnificent giant's perfect, intimidating anatomy, he told himself it wasn't size that mattered.

 

At night, when he would tiptoe through the quiet, darkened base, to the room of that mighty Siberian mountain, when he slipped inside and tumbled out of his clothes and onto the bed, a feverish mess of limbs and desperation, it was size that mattered. When Heavy propped himself up on his elbows, towering over his smaller lover, the American holding onto his forearms for dear life, it was size that mattered. When Engineer found himself crushed to that broad, furry chest, one arm holding him up while the other supported the both of them, being penetrated, filled to the brim, utterly destroyed, it was size that mattered.

 

It had always been a matter of size.


End file.
